Victory or Death
Victory or Death is Chapter E30/H32 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. This is the penultimate chapter in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The boss of this chapter is the morph Limstella, who has risked their life to wield the magic Fimbulvetr. The reclusive bishop, Renault, is also received in this chapter, when visiting the upper left ruins. In Hector's story, if this chapter is cleared in 20 turns or fewer, it will unlock Chapter 32x: The Value of Life. Eliwood Mode Enemies Initial Enemy Total Enemy Units: 23 *1 Bishop L8 w/ Aura, Purge *1 Bishop L8 w/ Aura, Fortify *1 Brigand L16 w/ Steel Axe *2 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance *1 Druid L8 w/ Eclipse, Nosferatu *1 General L8 w/ Silver Lance *1 Hero L16 w/ Silver Sword *1 Hero L16 w/ Light Brand *2 Knight L16 w/ Steel Lance *1 Sage L10 w/ Bolting, Fimbulvetr *2 Sniper L8 w/ Steel Bow *2 Sniper L8 w/ Silver Bow *1 Swordmaster L8 w/ Wo Dao *1 Warrior L8 w/ Silver Axe *1 Warrior L8 w/ Devil Axe, Killer Bow *1 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Slim Lance *1 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Javelin *1 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Steel Lance *1 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Killer Lance Reinforcements Total Enemy Units: 131 units *If a unit passes the two fortresses in the divide: 2 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance, 1 Paladin L8 w/Steel Lance *If a unit moves past the first peak in the western path: 2 Brigand L16 w/ Steel Axe, 1 Warrior L8 w/ Devil Axe *If a unit moves past the ballistae near the starting point: 2 Nomad Trooper L8 w/ Steel Bow, Steel Sword *If a unit moves past the fortresses near the seizing point: 1 General L8 w/ Steel Lance, 4 Knight L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 6 & 7 from the eastern mountains: 1 Brigand L16 w/ Steel Axe *Turn 8 & 9 from the north west fortresses: 2 Falcon Knight L10 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 9 & 10 near the central ballista: 1 Brigand L16 w/ Steel Axe *Turn 9 & 10 south eastern fortresses: 2 Nomad Trooper L8 w/ Steel Bow, Steel Sword *Turn 11 & 12 eastern mountains: 2 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Steel Lance, 1 Wyvern Lord L8 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 11 & 12 north west fortresses: 1 Paladin L8 w/ Steel Lance, 2 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 15 & 16 fortresses near castle: 1 General L8 w/ Steel Lance, 4 Knight L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 15 & 16 twin fortresses in divide: 2 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 25-27 south: 2 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 25-35 north west: 2 Falcon Knight L10 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 25-35 south east fortresses: 2 Nomad Trooper L10 w/ Steel Bow, Steel Sword *Turn 28 south: 2 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 28-35 twin fortresses in divide: 2 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 30-35: 2 Wyvern Rider L16 w/ Steel Lance Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemy (Hard Mode) *Limstella (Boss): Sage L20 w/Bolting, Fimbulvetr *1 Bishop L8 w/Aura, Purge *1 Bishop L8 w/Aura, Fortify, Berserk *2 Brigand L16 w/Steel Axe *2 Cavalier L16 w/Steel Lance *1 Druid L8 w/Fenrir/Nosferatu *1 General L8 w/Silver Lance *1 Hero L8 w/Silver Axe *1 Hero L20 w/Silver Axe, Light Brand *1 Hero L8 w/Silver Ax, Light Brand *1 Hero L8 w/Silver Sword, Hand Axe *2 Knight L16 w/Steel Lance *1 Paladin L6 w/Steel Lance *1 Paladin L6 w/Longsword *1 Paladin L8 w/Silver Lance *1 Sage L10 w/Bolting, Fimbulvetr *1 Sniper L8 w/Silver Bow, Longbow *5 Sniper L8 w/Silver Bow *1 Swordmaster L20 w/Wo Dao *2 Warrior L8 w/Silver Axe *1 Warrior L8 w/Devil Axe, Killer Bow *2 Wyvern Lord L8 w/Silver Lance *2 Wyvern Rider L16 w/Horseslayer *2 Wyvern Rider L16 w/Axereaver *4 Wyvern Rider L16 w/Killer Lance Reinforcements Items Items dropped by enemy *Nosferatu or Eclipse (not available in Hector Hard Mode) or Fenrir (Hector Hard Mode only) (Druid L8; must still have both weapons in inventory; whichever is not equipped will be dropped) *Fimbulvetr - Dropped by Limstella, the boss Items that you can steal from enemy *None Village *Talisman (southern ruins - recieved from Sophia) *Set's Litany (central ruins) Shops Secret Shop (north east) *Earth Seal: 20,000 G *Fell Contract: 50,000 G *Ocean Seal: 50,000 G *Physic: 3,750 G *Unlock: 1,500 G *Barrier: 2,250 G Trivia * Sophia from ''The Binding Blade'' makes an appearance at the southeast temple. All of the characters have different reactions to her, but only Hawkeye has any recognition of her. * Despite appearing to have Bolting at the beginning cutscene of the level, Bolting is nowhere to be found on Limstella, instead being replaced by Fimbulvetr. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters